


Blue moon.

by tripleload



Series: Angst Collection. [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bullying, Coming Out, Drinking, Fluff and Angst, Graduation, Homophobic Language, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smoking, Time Skips, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripleload/pseuds/tripleload
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far back as he can think, Oikawa has always had his Iwa-chan by his side.<br/>But what happens when he's no longer there, no longer able to protect Tooru?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue moon.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to say in this Tobio is a little older (old enough to go to university with Tooru, lol) and they go universities quite far away so they can't meet up too often so yeah. :3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation. The word send excitement through the minds of 99% of high schoolers. Except, Oikawa is that 1%.

_"Fuck..."_

_Oikawa breathed heavily as he came face to face with the doors. Through that gateway to hell was the thing he had been scared of since the day he started kindergarten. The thought sent shivers down his spine and tied knots in his stomach. That one word..._

_Graduation._

_"Hey hey, pretty boy!" The voice of Hanamaki rang out, an arm being slung around Oikawa's shoulders without warning, "Wasn't expecting you to show up!" He smirked, the rich laughter of Matsukawa following._

_"It's our graduation; I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Oikawa laughed along with the other two males; the sound ringing in his ears like a wind chime on a breezy day._

_He walked through the doors and was instantly met with the face of his best friend, Iwaizumi Hajime._

_..._

_The night began to come to a close as Oikawa held his dear Iwa-chan close and danced by his side to_ Photograph _playing softly in the background._

_"I'm going to miss you so much, Oikawa..." Iwaizumi squeezed his eyes shut as he fought back tears._

_"Iwa-chan, I don't want you to go..." Oikawa sobbed. "Please, don't leave me alone..." He looked up and was met with the figure of Hajime walking away from him. Why was he walking away at a time like this?!_

_"Iwa-chan? Iwa-chan, come back!" Tooru's cries fell to deaf ears. "IWA-CHAN!"_

|~.~|

Oikawa woke up in his dorm room. He was sweating, he was panting, and he was crying his eyes out. Even after a few years, that night still haunted him. It made his skin crawl and his eyes glaze with tears.

"For fuck's sake..." The brunet sighed to himself, glancing at his bedside clock which displayed '01:23' in neon green light. "This can't keep happening..." He mumbled, pulling himself to his feet and plodding towards the kitchen to make some tea, or coffee... Hell, whatever he had, he wasn't too sure what he had brought with him. A low hiss escaped the male's lips as he flicked on the light switch connected to the kitchen light. He quickly wiped his eyes as to see what he was doing. Tooru's mouth tasted dry and his skin was soaked with a cold sweat. It killed him to admit that despite the video calls...

He missed his Iwa-chan. He missed being able to laugh and have a joke. He missed all the selfies shared and all the hours they'd spend playing volleyball. It made Oikawa tear up; the reminder that Hajime was so far away like a stab through the heart with a serrated blade. He shook his head, trying to cast the feelings of hurt and worry out of his mind. They'd met up a few weeks ago. Why on earth was he so... Upset?

"Bloody hell, don't you ever sleep, Oikawa-san?" The tired voice of Kageyama Tobio rang out, quickly followed by a yawn. "Staying up late isn't good for you."

"Go fuck yourself," Tooru replied grumpily, turning on the kettle, "Anyway, if it's oh so bad, then why are you up?"

"You woke me up, dumbass!" The black haired male scowled and made his way over to the older man. Tobio looked at the man beside him. He looked absolutely exhausted - large bags under his eyes, his hair all messed up, a grumpy expression on his face. While it wasn't exactly abnormal, it wasn't exactly... _in character._

Oikawa stared at the kettle as it began to boil, his large brown eyes unblinking. Surely a baptism by fire for some. However, the look wasn't of someone with a bad intention. It was of someone who had been scared out of their mind, someone who was on the verge of a breakdown.

Someone who was missing the one they loved the most.

"Hey, Oikawa-san... Have you been sleeping okay? You look knackered..." Kageyama asked as softly as he could (which wasn't very, but he liked to think the thought count). He was met with a stone-cold glare and silence from the brunet.

The clock on the wall displayed '01:47' and the younger male groaned, "Fuck this, I need my sleep... Night- If you even go to sleep, that is," was all he mumbled as he walked out, leaving Oikawa to his own devices. Tooru took in a deep breath. He held it until it felt as if his lungs were about to burst though his chest...

And he began to cry. He cried until he had hiccups, he cried until his nose ran, he cried until he was sick. The brunet continued to cry even after that; his eyes red and his brain hazy. He had hardly even realised that by the time he had stopped, the kettle had long finished boiling. Tooru scoffed at himself and began to make himself a cup of hot chocolate. Whenever he was upset or couldn't sleep, he always found comfort in chocolate flavoured things. Hot chocolate happened to be the beverage of choice this time.

Oikawa walked back into his bedroom and sat down at his desk. Placing his mug down, he sighed. It was early, but not early enough for the sun to start coming out of hiding, and the male had never felt more exhausted in his entire life. It was almost 2 am and he was sitting there, mug beside him and a run-down look upon his face. He was unrecognisable in the early hours of the morning.

Tooru wasn't the chirpy person he used to be. He had never felt so alone in his life. But he knew he was going to be just fine.

Everything was going to be a-okay... Right?

|~.~|

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

9:45 am. And Oikawa had only had about three or four hours of sleep. His head ached, his eyelids felt heavy and simply put he did not have the motivation to face the day. But he had courses to go to, clubs to attend. Not that he wanted to do any of that.

"Oi, shithead-san, wake up," The voice of Tobio called out from the hallway, "You're late as it is." A pitter-patter of feet followed and just like that, the younger male had left and the brunet was once again alone.

"Go fuck yourself!" He attempted to yell, but to no avail. Groaning, the male dragged his still tired body out of bed and walked over to his closet. His eyes were met with a myriad of colours; red, green, purple, blue... It reminded him of a rainbow, just a very disorganised one. Pulling a shirt and trousers out, Oikawa sighed to himself. As he pulled on the items of clothing, he sighed once again. He fixed up his hair and made sure he looked somewhat presentable.

He sighed a third time when he picked up his bag and walked out.

He was _not_ ready to face the onslaught ahead of him that day.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so long omg...  
> You guys want chapter two?


End file.
